masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr. Mittens/Why It Had To Happen
Hey, folks. Figured I’d explain a few things before I bounced, hopefully for good this time. After being here since March, I was just tired of everything by November. In order to get anything accomplished, you have to get into an argument with someone. Hell, I think I got into at least three while just trying to set up the Chat. I looked forward to nothing positive every time there was a reply to something I’d written. Why would I want to stick around a place like that? It was just all so draining. So I left. Not sure exactly how I learned about the Chat lockdown. Found it funny to see things appear to be going down the tubes when I left. Wasn’t until I noticed the serious extent of the tension between users and admins that I decided to see if there was some way to contain the situation before admins start banning people for speaking their mind (side note- that appears to be happening regardless). I contacted Wikia Support, and we came up with the Revote to see if the administrators were in danger of abusing their power. I didn’t plan on sticking around after putting the vote forward. I just assumed that the admins would take it over from there. There was no reason to do anything that risked making an unnecessarily big deal out of it, right? Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Now, putting forward a proposal for demotion was not my idea, but it’s what the higher-ups at Wikia said was the next probable step, so I complied with them. I probably could’ve left anyways, but it had to be brought to people’s attention that someone in charge did the wrong thing, and if a demotion proposal was the only way to show that, then that’s what had to be done. Spart, I’m still not sure why you didn’t just do what nineteen users voted for you to do. Prior to this affair, you’d been very level-headed. I hope you’re able to become that way again. Lancer, I got a few messages from people asking why I didn’t try to demote YOU. If someone were to make their own proposal and cite the numerous instances of you behaving in a very bully like manner towards people with no justification, the times when you dismissed obviously verified sources without giving a reason, and all of the potential new editors you scared off, do you really think it wouldn’t pass? You’re trapped in a cycle of destruction. You make your rounds, get angry at people who are inexperienced, let that angry spill over in your communications with regulars, people like me send emails to the other admins saying “Hey, can you tell Lancer to calm down? I’m worried he’s gonna do something that’ll hurt the wiki”, and repeat. My advice to you would be to take a nice long break. Do whatever it is that gives you joy and let the douchebags like me fade from your mind. I hope that you all can try to work through this and come to a mutual understanding and maybe get things back on track. Problem is, there’s not much track left. After Citadel, there’s not really going to be a need for most of you. I hope you’ve got an exciting personal life. Maybe I’ll come back long after the dust has settled. Until then, you’ll only see me when I have another mediocre video to whore. Category:Blog posts